


My Lucky Stars

by fienhagus77



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fienhagus77/pseuds/fienhagus77
Summary: Clarke is anxious, she is about to meet who will hopefully be her future employer, Lincoln. Lincoln is a children's book author and is looking for an artist to help design the pages of his upcoming novel. Bellamy is a local fire fighter, one who will do anything for people in need. What will happen the day of the interview when a deadly earthquake hits LA, will Bellamy get to Clarke in time? Will they make it out alive?





	My Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My first one-shot. Hope you enjoy!  
> Side note, anxiety/ panic attacks are talked about in this story so be mindful if you are sensitive to reading about it. No shame if you are, I suffer from GAD (general anxiety disorder) so I know it can be hard to read.
> 
> Anyways, on with the story!

Clarke’s POV

(3 hours before the Earthquake)

BEEP BEEP BEEP! ‘Ugh’ I grumble to myself as I roll over and turn off the screaming alarm clock. One more minute, I think to myself, just one more minute…

SHIT! I yell as I scramble out of bed 30 minutes later. I’m an artist and today could be my big break. A local author who has made it big with children’s books had contacted me the other day, asking to meet up and show him some of my many illustrations. If impressed, I am hoping he will let me design the cover and art on the pages for his upcoming book. Trying to settle my nerves, I jump out of bed and begin to get ready.

We are set to meet up in his office, which is located in the Wilshire Grand Center, all the way on floor 65. Now I’m not a chicken but I am absolutely terrified of heights. When Lincoln had asked me if it would be a problem I squeaked out a tiny “no.” I was not about to turn down my dream job because I was too scared to have a meeting on the 65th floor. I would simply take the elevator, and pretend I’m still on floor 1, problem solved (I hope). 

Except now that the day is upon me, my stomach is flipping and knotting in a million different ways. After showering, I go into the kitchen and make myself some coffee and eggs. I can barely eat, and after pushing the eggs around my plate for about 5 minutes I give up and throw it away. Instead I grab an apple and throw it in my bag for later if I get my appetite back. 

I head back to my bathroom and decide to lightly curl my hair and put on minimal makeup. Too much makeup and I know my nerves will make me sweat through it. I put on a pencil skirt and my lime green blouse, which I then accentuate with some earrings and a small necklace my dad gave me a few weeks before he passed away. I’ve always believed it to be my lucky charm and I need all the luck I can get today. I debate wearing heels but what if for whatever reason I have to climb stairs? I settle on a comfortable pair of flats and it completes my outfit. 

I nervously fluff my hair down one last time, take one last look in the mirror, and make my way out to my car. I finally take a deep breath and officially start what will hopefully be one of the best days of my life. 

Bellamy’s POV

(3 hours before the Earthquake)

“Blake! Get some rest, you still have another 12 hours on shift and you have been up all night. We will be fine for a couple of hours,” my captain Marcus Kane yells at me when we get back to fire station #12. I love my job, saving people, feeling the adrenaline go through my veins while we drive towards the location of another call. I also love my crew mates, I have been with the same team for the past year. Monty, Jasper, Miller and I have been like brothers from the very start. 

“Ya, ya I will get some rest. Just let me eat and shower first!”

“Yes please, you stink man!” Jasper scoffs at me. 

I roll my eyes and make my way to the kitchen to warm up some leftovers. I then finally make my way to the showers. Right before I am about to hop in my phone rings.

“Hey O, what’s up?” I ask my sister, knowing she is probably calling to check in on me. Ever since our mother died 5 years ago all we have left is each other and we tend to be protective.

“Hey big brother, just checking in seeing how your shift has been?” I take a deep breath and tell her about my night, how it had been pretty low key accept for a few drunk bar fights and a small accident downtown. She laughs when I tell her about the men at the bar, who wanted to keep fighting even though they were bleeding all over the ambulance. “We literally had to sedate one who was being belligerent,” I finish with a laugh. 

“Have you slept at all?” she asks in her accusatory tone. 

“Yes- ok no but I am about to after I shower, the guys say I smell.” 

She scoffs,” I will let you go, just wanted to tell you that Lincoln may have found someone to do the art for his books!” 

“That’s great O, hopefully they are a good fit,” I say and then we say our goodbyes and hang up. Lincoln is my sister’s husband, he is a great man, I wasn’t too happy about it at first, considering he was a few years older but he treats her well and makes her happy. 

I finally hop in the shower and let the hot water soothe my aching muscles. When it finally starts to trickle out cold water I shut it off and get out. I dry my body and hair and make my way towards my bed, exhaustion hitting me at once. As soon as my head hits the pillow I am out. 

Clarke’s POV

(1 hour before Earthquake)

Once I make it to Wilshire, I park my car and decide to head to a nearby cafe. I still have an hour to spare and I don't think I want to spend it waiting on the 65th floor. I could go explore the building, I have heard it’s pretty cool inside, but just being there will set my serves into overdrive. 

I take a seat in the cafe and make my way to order when I notice a familiar face behind the counter. 

“Raven Reyes?” I ask the girl who has her back turned. She slowly turns around with a confused look and her face and then it splits into a bright smile. 

“Clarke Griffin, well I’ll be damned, thought for sure you would be some fancy doctor by now.”

I laugh and bite my lip, Raven and I weren’t close per say but we were always civil with each other. It was hard to be friends when your ex was also her ex and you happened to be dating him at the same time...but they had both moved past it and even forgave each other, they didn’t know he was a lying cheater. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask, “You should be some crazy engineer by now.” She laughs, “Working on it, I am almost done with my Master’s and this helps pay the bills.” She waves around the shop and shrugs her shoulders. 

“So what brings you to this part of town?” Raven asks while she pours me some coffee and hands me a doughnut. 

I stare at the doughnut while my stomach clenches in retaliation. “Oh, I am here for an interview with Lincoln, the local children’s book writer. He is looking for someone to fill the pages with some art. To be honest I am low key freaking out…” and I shuffle my feet against the stool while staring at the doughnut. “My mom was upset when I decided not to be a doctor, saying being an artist was a one in a million chance to make it big, so I hope I don’t ruin my first big break.” 

I expect Raven to agree with my mom, or even laugh but she just looks at me with sympathy. “Girl, you need to do you, plus I remember your sketches from college they were amazing. You have nothing to worry about. Although you need to eat, you don’t want to pass out in your interview,” she says shoving the doughnut towards me again. 

I begin to protest but she cuts me off, “I will shove that doughnut down your throat, in a nice way of course,” she says kindly with a smirk. I laugh and take a few bites, enjoying the taste but realizing my brain is making me chew it like its rubber. I swallow the last bite and wash it down with the rest of the coffee. I go to pull out my wallet but Raven waves me off, “On the house, if you get that job we can go for drinks on your tab.” Laughing again, feeling my nerves ease up a bit, I look down at my phone and realize I only have 30 minutes until my interview (plenty of time but it can’t help to be early, right?). 

I wave goodbye to Raven and make my way towards Wilshire again. Once there, I check in at the front desk, and an assistant named Harper hands me a name badge. “Have to always account for anyone in the building.” she says with a smile. I make my way towards the elevator when I realize I still have a good ten minutes before I need to be there. May as well stay on the ground for as long as I can, so I take a seat and read a newspaper someone left behind. 

Once 8 minutes go by (I am counting every minute) I decide I can’t stay on floor 1 forever and make my way into the elevator. Surprisingly I am the only one in the elevator, which is fine, now I can count to myself and calm my nerves about heights without anyone there to judge me. It has been awhile since I had an anxiety attack, I used to get them frequently after my dad passed away, but I taught myself how to slowly get through them. I tried medication for awhile but the side effects were too much to handle so I decided to try meditation and yoga.

I exhale slowly and push the button for floor number 65. I close my eyes and hope the ride will go by quickly. About ten seconds later, I check to see I am passing floor number 57, almost there I try to convince myself. As I close my eyes again I suddenly feel the elevator start to shake. That’s odd..maybe it is slowing down? Then it shakes again and begins jerking, throwing me to the floor. The lights start to flicker and a hole is forming in the elevator roof above me. The elevator suddenly drops a few feet and I scream out in fear. What is happening?!

It skids to a halt and debris starts falling through the hole, trapping me in a corner. I try to roll out of the way but a rather large rock falls through and crushes my leg, scraping my cheek as it tumbles down. Finally everything falls silent and I begin to cough and sputter on the dust that is crowding my lungs. Water from one of the floors begins to slowly trickle through the huge hole in the roof. Don’t look up, don’t look up I keep chanting in my head, trying to contain my fear. I realize my adrenaline must be kicking in because my hands are shaking and I can’t feel the pain in my leg or face. 

I look around and realize I am right next to the emergency call box. I yank the phone down and press the button, praying someone will answer. As it continues to ring my panic begins to take over. What if they don’t know I am stuck in here? What if no one gets to her in time? What if, what if, what if keeps swirling in my head and I pinch myself to concentrate. Panic is not going to get my out of this mess. I inhale, count to 10, and exhale, repeating this a few times. 

I am by the phone but I need scoot to the other side, so if someone opens the door I will be closer for them to grab me. I finally decide to look down and see how my leg is. It is still trapped and the debris crushing it is heavy. Luckily the blood is not bright red so it doesn’t seem to have hit any major arteries. I grasp a side of the heavy rock and begin to push, but yelp out in pain. It is too heavy and it may be keeping a broken bone in place, moving it may make it worse and I do not have the tools available to set it. Not to mention it may be awhile before someone gets to me. I finally let the tears roll down my face while I lay my head back and clutch my necklace.

Bellamy’s POV

(Moments before the Earthquake)

I am dreaming, but I can’t tell where I am or what I am doing. I feel the ground start to shake and I look around confused. ‘Bellamy! Bellamy!’ I hear someone shouting but I can’t find anyone in my dream. Suddenly someone is shaking my shoulders and I jolt awake. “What? What’s happening!” I shout to Jasper.

“Earthquake! There was an earthquake! Let’s go it was bad!” Jasper yells throwing my uniform at me. 

I look around and see everything has been knocked off the shelves and there are a couple of cracks in the walls. I sprint to the main room and wait for Kane to give us instructions. 

“I have already sent a few trucks out to different sites! Some buildings are stable for now but if there is an after shock they will tumble. We have to be quick and save who we can! Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, and Miller, go straight to Wilshire! One of the tallest buildings, we need to get people out quickly!” and with that he runs off to another truck.

My crew and I scramble into the last fire truck and immediately turn on our sirens making our way to Wilshire. The main freeway is blocked so we have to take side roads which adds on a couple minutes. I anxiously tap my fingers on the dash board until Monty tells me to calm down and get my head in the game. 

What seems like hours later, we finally pull up to the building and I rush inside. Monty and I check on the lady at the front desk while Jasper and Miller spread out to check for more injuries. 

“Ma’am are you ok?” I yell over to the woman on the floor. “Yes, yes just shook up! Please, most people were at lunch so not many were here, but a young woman took the elevator right before the earthquake hit!”

“What floor?” I yell with desperation, “Can you tell me what floor!”

She scrambles and looks at something on her desk, “Yes! Her name is Clarke, it shows the elevator being stuck around floor 57, I tried calling to ask if she is ok but the phone isn’t working,” the woman finishes with a sob.

Before I can even think, my legs are pulling me to the stairs, and I vaguely hear Monty telling me to stop, the stairs could crumble at anytime and we need a plan. I ignore him and I am already sprinting, passing by a door that says floor 15. Thank God I am in shape or this would be miserable. The higher I go the more rubble I have to climb over. Finally I reach floor 57 and I rush over to the elevator doors. 

I yank on the doors and see the elevator is actually a few feet below me. Fear courses through me when I see a hole in the elevator roof. Was this woman, Clarke, crushed by the debris?

“Clarke! Clarke! Can you hear me? My name is Bellamy Blake with the L.A. Fire Department, I am here to get you out!”

I hear a small moan and realize she is still alive in there. I hop down and poke my head through the hole in the roof. I immediately spot her, and wow, she is beautiful...Not the time Blake I think hastily. 

“Clarke, I am coming in,” and I smoothly jump down next to her. I bend down and brush some dirt off her face, smearing some blood on my hand. “It’s ok, the cut doesn’t look to deep,” I try to soothingly tell her. 

“No...no...no its my leg,” she whispers, “my leg, please..” she pants while crying. I sit down by her and begin to move the debris around when I find the rock that is crushing her leg. Blood is slowly oozing from the wound. 

“Clarke,” I say gently, “I have to move the rock, we have to get moving before an aftershock hits,” and I begin to shove the rock aside. It clunks to the side and Clarke cries out in pain. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I am going to get you out of here, I promise,” and I rip a piece of cloth off my shirt to wrap around her leg to slow the bleeding. “I am going to pick you up ok?” She nods her head and her eyes begin to droop. 

I scoop her up and shove open the elevator doors. If we squeeze we can make it to the floor below and take the stairs down. I look down at Clarke and see her eyes begin to close again. “Clarke, stay with me ok! You can’t go to sleep!” She whimpers, “So tired, so tired…” 

“I know,” I say lamely. “Tell me about yourself, what do you do for a living? Do you work here?” I ask her as we make it to the stairs. I begin to run down the stairs as fast as I can without dropping her. We pass by floor number 30 and I keep going. 

“Talk to me Clarke, what do you do for a living?” I ask her again. She smiles, “I draw, I was here to interview with a man named Lincoln who was interested in my paintings for his next book.” 

“Lincoln? Ya I know him, he’s my brother in law,” I tell her with a smile. 

“Great, I meet one of his connections and I look terrible,” Clarke mumbles to herself. 

“Believe me princess, you look beautiful,” I say to lighten the mood, and because it is true. 

She chuckles and her cheeks tinge with pink. I look up and see we are on floor 15, almost there I tell myself. Suddenly the walls and floor begin to shake and I grasp Clarke in my arms, shielding us in a corner. Rocks and debris rain down around us and she cringes in my arms. “Hold on!” I whisper in her ear. Finally everything stills again but we are trapped. There is a small tunnel for me to climb through but there is no way I am leaving Clarke behind.

Clarke looks up with tears in her eyes and sees the tunnel behind us, the situation weighing in on her mind. “Bellamy..” she whispers, “Go, save yourself, get out, we don’t have much longer before the rest of the building collapses on us.”

“NO, no Clarke I won’t leave you here,” I say and I pull her closer. 

She starts mumbling to herself again, “What? I couldn’t hear what you said,” I tell her, looking into her eyes.

She blushes again but smiles, “At least I was rescued by someone so handsome..” she says and I scoff while she continues to smile at me with that adorable smile and those round, blue eyes. 

“Tell you what, and this is a promise, when we make it out of here alive I am taking you on a date,” I say chuckling. She giggles and shakes her head slowly, “Deal,” and I clutch her closer to my body to give her more heat. 

Clarke’s POV

(1 hour after the Earthquake)

My eyes are so tired and all I want to do is sleep...my adrenaline is slowly dissipating and the pain in my leg is starting to throb. Although Bellamy is holding me tight for warmth I can’t help but shiver. It’s cold and the water that was leaking through the ceiling is making my clothes stick to me like a soggy sponge. My mind is darting in a million directions and I can feel my anxiety start to take over like a vise. I can hear Bellamy whispering encouraging words of getting out, people know they are in here, but the situation seems dismal at best. 

“Bellamy, what- what if they can’t get to us in time? What if we are still stuck in here when the building collapses-” I try to fret out loud but at that moment I can feel my heart rate rise and I can’t breathe properly anymore. The cramped space is closing in around me and my face starts to flush. I try to breath in but the air doesn't seem to be filling my lungs and I know I’m hyperventilating. “I’m so scared- so scared,” I choke out, “and I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe and I am going to die here! Your sister will hate me if anything happens-.”

“Clarke, Clarke! Look at me,” I hear Bellamy firmly telling me. “We are not going to die here, ok? Someone will get to us, I promise. Just lean against my chest and try to breathe with me…”

I lean into him and try to follow his slow breathing but my brain won’t let me, “I can’t! I can’t do it!” and I start flailing my arms, while my leg angrily throbs from the movement. 

Before I know it, Bellamy is leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. My brain turns quiet and my lungs start working properly again. He pulls away, looking sheepish, pink coloring his cheeks and ears. 

“Um..I just read that kissing releases certain endorphins and can help with panic attacks, so I...just wanted to try it, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cross any lines..” he says looking distraught.

My brain finally jump starts and despite the situation I giggle like a schoolgirl. “It’s ok really, thank you I feel better already. We should try again, just in case, you know, we don’t make it out of here or whatever..” I drift off, hoping I don’t sound desperate. 

His laughter fills the cramped space, “We will make it out but ya we can definitely try again.” He slowly leans down again and brushes his lips lightly against mine. Butterflies rage throughout my stomach and throat and eventually we break apart. 

We lean our foreheads together and a thought occurs to me, “Wait, don’t you have a walkie?”

His eyes lower with a hint of sadness, “I dropped it while I was running us down the stairs, I didn’t want to waste time stopping to grab it, I’m so sorry,” he finishes with a frown. 

“Hmm..” I say brushing my thumb on his cheek, “Oh my gosh, I am so stupid! My phone, my phone is in my pocket!” and I reach for it, hoping it is still there. Luckily my pencil skirt was rather tight so my phone hadn’t slid out and the rock had just barely missed smashing it into pieces (my bones weren’t so lucky) but I shove the thought away. I power it on, having powered it off for the interview, and pray we get signal. 

“Two bars of signal, not much, but it will do!” I whisper in excitement. “Who should we call, it needs to be someone who can let your partners know where we are.”

Bellamy crinkles his brown, “Octavia, she will know who to contact, my men down there won’t have their phones on them so we need someone to get them the message.” 

I hand him my phone and he shakily dials her number, it begins the dial tone and he puts it on speaker phone.

“Hello? Who is this? I don’t have time for spam-” Octavia begins but Bellamy cuts her off. “O, it’s me Bell, listen-,” 

“Bell, I was so worried! What were you thinking?!” she yells into the phone. 

“Someone was trapped, Clarke, I couldn’t leave her up here. Anyways we almost made it down when the aftershock hit, we are trapped on the stairs, near floor 15. Clarke is hurt I need someone to get us soon, please tell my crew!”

“Ok- I am calling Kane now, stay on the phone with me,” Octavia says as she dials Kane. After a minute or two Octavia clicks back to the line with Bellamy, “He radioed Jasper, Monty, and Miller, they are going to dig you out, be ready! How is Clarke?”

“Ok, just hurry please..” I say, another wave of tiredness hitting me.

“O, I am going to save phone battery in case something happens, I will check in with you in 30 minutes if they aren’t here,” Bellamy says ending the call. “Did you hear that Clarke? We are getting out of here.”

Bellamy’s POV

(2 hours after the earthquake)

It’s been about 25 minutes since I hung up with O, five more minutes and I will call back to check in. Hopefully the guys get here soon, I know there must be a lot of rubble to dig through and they have to be careful not to make it all shift. I continue talking with Clarke to keep her awake but I can tell it’s getting harder for her to fight it, she has lost quite a bit of blood and I can tell she is in more pain then she will admit. She starts mumbling again and I have to strain to hear her. 

“What was that Clarke?” I ask her gently. 

“My dad...my dad sent me you, he knew you would rescue me,” she says with tears in her eyes and her eyes droop closed again. 

“Clarke, Clarke wake up! Stay with me!” but she has passed out. I hastily grab the phone and am about to call Octavia when I hear a muffled shout. “Bellamy! Bellamy can you hear us!?”

“Yes, we are here! Hurry! Clarke just passed out!” and I squint to see Monty poking his head through the tunnel of rubble. 

“Alright the path is big enough,” he says pushing one last piece of cement out of the way. I tightly wrap Clarke around me and begin the descent down. Five minutes later and we finally reach the bottom. We sprint out of the building and not even a minute later the structure to the stairs collapses bringing half the building down. 

Thanking my lucky stars, and Clarke’s dad, I rush her to an ambulance that is waiting nearby. I lay her on the gurney and they immediately push her inside the back of the truck, hooking tubes into her arm and administering some blood (I had asked for her blood type during one of our conversations, knowing it would likely come down to this).

I awkwardly stand there not knowing if I should get in and go with until Kane puts his hand on my shoulder, “Go with her son, your shift is over.” I don’t hesitate and climb into the ambulance, finding Clarke’s hand and holding it tight. 

She begins to stir, and opens her eyes to see me smiling at her. “Thank you for staying with me,” she says squeezing my hand. “One thing has been bothering me though, I was supposed to meet up with Lincoln, on the same floor. Was he there, did he make it out?”

“Lincoln is fine,” I tell her, “He was about to enter the building when the earthquake hit and was able to make it to safety.” I see her breathe out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m glad your dad sent me.” I tell her with a smile, tracing my thumb around her lips. She looks confused for a second, clutching her necklace, and finally nods, knowing she was out of it towards the end. “Ya, me too,” I hear her whisper. A few moments of silence and then,

“So...about that date..?” I say with a smirk. She simply laughs and closes her eyes, smiling. 

“How about as soon as I am out of the hospital?”

“Deal,” I say and I lean over to give her a lingering kiss, knowing her dad was smiling down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! May do a sequel but I am not sure yet, what do you think?


End file.
